Quest for Glory:Letters from Willowsby Chapter 2
by Virgil Reese
Summary: "An Unexpected Tarry"


Chapter 2: "An Unexpected Tarry"

It's been around 5 days. I just woke up and broke camp. I finished off the last that saurus tail I cooked on a spit over the fire for breakfast and am back to rations for now. I should be getting pretty close, as I can see the pass off in the distance. Looks clear enough. I'd hate to have made this trip before Springtime finally got into full swing; that thing looks like avalanche city waiting to happen. Now, I've got a bigger problem: getting ambushed by brigands. The closer I get, the plentier they'll get. Hopefully I can sneak up on or around them possibly. I learned how to walk real quietlike from all the tracking I've done over the years. Dry leaves are a doddle at the very worst. As I got closer to the pass, I slowed my pace and kept a watchful eye. I also loaded my crossbow and kept ol' Hilde at the ready (Yes, when I was 12, I named the crossbow I got for my birthday 'Hilde'. I told Devon and Rolfie I named it 'Superdragon' to keep Hilde from finding out.) If there's brigands laying in wake, they're being awfully quiet and out of sight about it. I turned and checked behind me, in case they were pulling a flanking maneuver. Nothing. I continued onward.

Not one brigand. Not even a damn butterfly. That seemed like the most obvious place to hit up an unwary traveler for loot. I'm no tactician, and I know most brigands aren't exactly a bunch of Warrior-Scholars, but they can't run roughshod over an entire valley while making those kinds of mistakes. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Approaching the woods, I was glad to be getting closer. According to my map, I'll be there in no time, bright and early in the morning. I unchambered the bolt from ol' Hilde, put it back in the mini-quiver with the others, and slung the crossbow back over my shoulder. These woods are beautiful. They remind me of the woods back home, but a little different, somehow. Must be the giant rocks littered here and there. I don't see those in Willowsby until I get close to the quarry, which I usually avoid. I'm one of the stronger men in town and the masons know that, so when I wander by, they always try to rope me into helping them haul rocks, which I find both not-adventurous and lacking in beer. I noticed a fox just sitting along the trail as I passed, eyeing me curiously.

"Morning Puppy-Cat. How's summer treating you?" I said, jokingly, and since I've had no one to talk to but me for the past 5 days, as I trotted by.

"Quite nicely, noble hero. Have you come from Willowsby?" the fox said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stood there for a minute.

"Wait...you're a talking fox."

"Sharp as a tack, like the last adventurer who came from that direction." he said, smiling.

"Uhhhh. Yeah, I'm from Willowsby. I'm not on an adventure today, though. Just delivering some mail to Spielburg." I stammered.

"Well, I hope you find everything you seek here in Spielburg Valley. If you're headed into town, then you're headed in just the right direction."

"Thanks buddy. I hope I find what I seek, too, believe me. I was hoping I read that map the right way. I've never been this far from home, so thanks for reassuring me of my bearings. Say, what's your name fella?"

"Abrynx."

"That's an unusual name. I like it though. My name's Lunasa Faust. Maybe, I'll see you on my way back out of town after a day or 2."

"That would depend on which way you end up going when you leave town Mr. Faust. This valley has a way of surprising adventurers from Willowsby." he cryptically said.

"I'll bear that in mind." What he said seemed both auspicious and suspicious at the same time. I decided to keep moving. "Nice meeting you, Abrynx."

"Nice meeting you, Lunasa Faust. Farewell, for now..." said Abrynx, and he ran off up the trail to the north.

That was weird. And not the sort of welcome I thought I'd be getting in Spielburg. After a few more skareens, and I was at the town gate. Nice looking little area. I could tell Spielburg's town was smaller than Willowsby's, but not by too terribly much. They also had a stone wall flanking the entire town. I guess when your entire valley is cursed AND overrun by brigands, you'll probably need to take some extra measures. We only had 2 incidents where even a saurus would wander closeby, and one of our archers in the town guard got him before he got even close. The second time, I was wandering out to gather herbs for Tim and the reptilian bastard was at the treeline. I made Saurus Tail Schnitzel for the Inn patrons and employees to sample that night. My "adventure" seemingly at it's halfway point, I walked into town ready to complete my mission.

Cute hamlet. Very charming, actually. I observed one street and wondered which way to take. As I was taking in the sight of the first town I've seen in person outside of Willowsby, a commotion was coming from inside of what looked like a magistrate's office if the twin lion statues are any indicator. Just then the door opened, and out emerged a man in green lederhosen, a man in tattered burlap rags, and an I-Don't-Know-What in green lederhosen. The blonde man in the lederhosen spoke firmly to the raggedy man.

"Now Sam, I told you about pestering the shop owners for silvers, now didn't I? Next time I'll give you 2 weeks instead of one, if I get to you first. No way in hell I can protect you from Zara if she catches you outside of Erana's safety, son. What the hell were you thinking going into HER shop with that nonsense, anyway? You got a death wish. There's plenty of work to be done around here, we don't need you loafing about and harassing our shopkeepers. Get a damn job already, would ya?" bellowed the man at 'Sam'.

"Yes Sheriff, I'll try to do better." said Sam, meekly.

"See that you do. Here's a few silvers. Go get some rations from Kaspar and then start straightening out your life. Now shove off and remember what we talked about." the Sheriff said. The 'thing in lederhosen' was just standing there with his arms crossed, watching the Sheriff.

Sam scampered off to the west down what seemed to be Spielburg's only street. The sheriff had a seat on the front porch and began packing a pipe, while his buddy pulled out some kind of bizarre gyroscope thing that he began playing with. Must be a toy, I guess.

"Hello, stranger. Welcome to Spielburg. I'm Sheriff Shultz Meistersson and this is Otto von Goon, my assistant. Don't mind him, he just likes to play with his yo-yo." said the Sheriff, spotting me looking over at them.

"Lunasa Faust. It's a pleasure." I said, glad to be talking to another human. Not that Abrynx was bad company.

"Where do you hail from Mr. Faust?" he inquired.

"Willowsby."

"Well, well, well. Another adventurer from Willowsby. Here to save the valley for us?"

"Not quite, I'm just here to deliver some mail. I also have a question for you, speaking of adventurers from Willowsby." I said, hoping he had more detail.

"I'm all ears, sonny."

"Did man by the name of Mr. Aidendale pass through here roughly a year and a half ago? Had a few delusions about being a hero and saving your town? Red cape, blonde hair, regular broadsword unlike this gladius I got here?" I said, tapping the hilt of my sheathed sword.

Partway through my description of Devon, the Sheriff had begun laughing. Even his deputy started in after, but I get the impression he was laughing because the sheriff was and not because he got whatever joke was in there. Well, Tim, it looks like I won that bet. I'll bet he settled down exactly like I described, too: Blonde hottie, coffee-stein, bookshelf. After the sheriff stopped gut-laughing, he spoke back up.

"Otto, can you believe this guy? Mr. Aidendale?" he said snickering.

"So you've met him, I take it?" I asked.

"Of course I have, son. Everyone around here knows who he is. But we don't call him 'Mr. Aidendale'. We call him Sir Devon of Willowsby, Hero of Spielburg valley." he said.

Wait, SIR Devon?! I'm glad I was wrong and many of our worries were unfounded, but I figured the high point of my day was that I met a talking fox, and that talking foxes exist in the first place. He saw the confusion on my face and went into the epic story of how Devon rescued the Baronet Barnard from a kobold mage, found the Baron's missing daughter, Elsa, and dispelled her, banished the ogress Baba Yaga from the valley (breaking the curse over it, effectively), and then sent the brigands packing and scattered. He was even the subject of a prophecy. Good job, Devon. You've done a man's job. Now I just need to find you and wrap this damn thing up so I can get back to brewing beer and seeing where things go with Hilde.

"Wow. I didn't know Devon had all that in him. And considering that we grew up together, I figured I'd have noticed SOMETHING like that in passing." I finally said.

"Well, from what I understand, it was his first adventure. Everyone's first is always something special. Ja, I remember mine quite well."

"I wouldn't know. I just brew beer, help my Mom run the Inn, and go hunting when I'm not training or fighting sauri and mantrays outside of town back home. Which I'd like to get back to. So I'm guessing I can find 'Sir Devon of Willowsby' in the Baron's court, then?" I asked, eager to complete this whole affair.

"Oh, no. You won't find him there. He left the valley a year ago, some time after he was knighted and proclaimed Hero of Spielburg. Rode out on a flying carpet with Abdulla, Shameen, and Shema to the land of Shapeir. Damnedest fine exit I've ever seen in all my days here." he said, looking to the sky.

Wow. Shapeir is FAR. I'm gonna need to regroup and figure out what the hell I'm gonna do now. I don't know Devon to be alive or what, if he's still adventuring, not that it sounds like he can't handle himself now, either. And I still have to bring him the letter, or him back to Willowsby. But, Shapeir? How the hell do I pull that off? I'll need to find an Inn so I can think and figure this whole thing out. I turned to the Sheriff.

"Is that the Inn right next-door here, Sheriff?"

"It was. Shameen and Shema used to run it, but they left after they got what they came for. Apparently, Shapeir needs a hero, too, though I don't all of what problems they were having. If you want a room, you'll have to rent one on a weekly basis from Mr. and Mrs. Aucoin, at least until the Cider Festival in a month. The baron is sending out riders as we speak this day to all the surrounding towns we didn't get to a couple months ago. That would include Willowsby."

"The Cider Festival's back? Really?" I was around 10 when I last went. It's one of the many cherished memories I have of my father and mother and I when we were all still together.

"Oh ja. We couldn't do one last year on such short notice what with the curse just being lifted, and the mop-up that took place after, but this year we're ready. You showed up at just the right time, sonny. Maybe a Brewmeister like yourself should head back and bring some kegs. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's a damn sight better than that swill down at the tavern."

"Nah, I couldn't. I need to figure out how to get to Shapeir, and if there's anything in this valley that can speed that up, I'll find it. Besides, the tavern stuff can't be that much of a rotgut. They'd go outta business." I replied.

"You'd be surprised, son. I often wonder how they stay in business selling crap like that, but things are quiet over there so I generally leave them alone. If you were looking to rent a room from the Aucoins, their house is on the other side of the barber shop, across the street from the General Goods Store and my house."

"Much obliged Sheriff. I'll be seeing you around." I said, walking in the direction Sam did earlier.

"If you go to the tavern, a word of advice; don't drink the Dragon's Breath!" he yelled as I walked down the dirt road to the Aucoin residence. Once there, I rapped on the door. After a minute, an old portly man answered the door.

"Ahh, what can I do for you young man?" he asked.

"The sheriff told me you rented rooms." I answered.

"Ja, ja. It'll be 20 silvers a week, preferably up front." I paid him and he opened a cabinet near the door and produced a key, which was labeled 1A. He then said, "You don't have much in the way of neighbors right now, only 3 others who showed up early, but I'm guessing that'll change once we get even closer to the Cider Festival."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." I said walking back to the "Inn".

I went into the Inn and saw about 5 tables in a common area, a fire burning, and a couple of people chatting at one of the tables. One was a surly looking dwarf with mean looking axe across his back, smoking a pipe, and the other was a handsome looking elf with an exquisite looking longbow across his back reading a book. The dwarf spoke up first.

"Hail, stranger! You here for the Cider Festival?" He said jovially, smoking his pipe.

"Not exactly, but I guess I'll be here for it all the same as it turns out." I said.

"Such is the fate of many a journey, friend." said the elf looking up from his book, eyeing my crossbow with a touch of curiosity. "Are you an archer, sir?"

"Not exactly. I'm more of a Brewmeister, but I'm a pretty good shot when I'm hungry enough with ol' Hilde here. Can't say I'm as good with a longbow, though I can shoot one a little." I replied.

"Ha haa! I told you Elle! Even when it isn't enchanted, Men will still always name their weapons after a girl!" the dwarf bellowed.

"I'm aware Jee, you brought that up on the way through the pass last week." retorted Elle.

"My name's Lunasa Faust. It looks like we're going to be neighbors for a little while."

"You can call me Jee, and him Elle. Glad to have another face around here besides Elle and Ali. Ali showed up yesterday, he's a wandering trader from Shapeir. We just like to wander. When we found ourselves in this valley, we found the town and decided to stick around for the Festival before moving on. That and to knock around some goblins and whatever other nasties that are wandering around these woods." Jee said. Elle had begun reading again by now.

"Well, from what I heard, they mostly took care of their brigand problem by now." I told Jee.

"Aye, lad. I was quite disappointed. You see, Elle and I have this ongoing contest and he's currently in the lead, and I thought I could shore up my numbers on some of those highwaymen and tip the balance a little. We'll just see what the forest here still has to offer I suppose." Jee said, puffing his pipe. I pulled out mine and packed it with some Willowsby pipeweed. I took a long puff and exhaled. Jee spoke back up, "Say laddy, I don't suppose I could try a puff of yours in exchange for a puff of mine, eh?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead." We traded pipes and took puffs.

I found his pipeweed to be smooth, and gave a slight headrush, but I was more accustomed to mine. He apparently wasn't accustomed to mine, either. He took a big puff, and off his guard coughed into the pipe, sending the bowl's load out onto the table. The elf looked up from his book with a bit of a smile.

"Are you okay over there Jee?" He said with an amused look. "You never cough when smoking."

"I'm fine, it was deliberate. I'm fine." He said still coughing a little. He continued, "Wow, that is some nice pipeweed, Mr. Faust. Elle, you gotta try this. It's like Old Toby or Longbottom, but a LOT stronger!"

"I told you old friend, I don't smoke." Elle said.

"But this is different, trust me." Jee shot back.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up so I can get back to my book, very well."

"Here you go, Elle." I said, after repacking the bowl.

Elle took a big puff, held it a second, then exhaled, coughing at the volume of a churchmouse. He smiled, nodded over at Jee, handed me my pipe and said "Very nice." And then went back to his book, pulling out a piece of hardtack that was wrapped in a leaf and began snacking on it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you fellows. I'm gonna settle in and then hit the town. I've got some letters to deliver." I said, getting up.

"Likewise lad! Thanks for the smoke, I'll have to try that brand again sometime." Jee said, pulling out some salted meat and a long fork. He walked over to the fire and started cooking. Then it dawned on me why they sublet rooms out weekly. They don't serve food here. Looks like hunting's back on the menu, boy.

I went to my room, first door on the left, bottom floor. Looked not unlike the rooms at my Inn, It looked like they had 10 rooms in all, not counting the other one off to the left in the common area. I put all my non-essential weight in the footlocker and locked the door behind me on the way out. In the hallway, I noticed some double doors that didn't appear locked, or even closable. The room was dark; I cast Light, this time letting it float harmlessly above my head. It was a kitchen. There was still cooking utensils, pots, pans, an oven, a stove; everything a seasoned cook could ask for. There was even still plenty of firewood and coal. Another interesting thing I found was a big barrel mostly full of coffee beans. Another next to it was nearly full with salt. What the hell gives? This inn could cook food fit for a king in the right hands, but the kitchen is just staying dormant. It gave me an idea.

On the way through the common area, Jee was finishing up his meat over the fire and Elle was giggling at something he read in his book, not paying attention to anything going on around him. It was kind of amusing, really. I'll have to have a smoke with them again sometime. As I got to the door, Elle called out to me.

"Mr. Faust, if you'd like a few lessons on the longbow, I'd be happy to show you a few tricks. I've been been doing this for quite a few years and am not too bad with a bow." Elle said.

"Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that, Elle, thanks." I said opening the front door.

"Just let's not smoke any of your brand of pipeweed before any lessons. It might be a little...counterproductive to either of us."

"Sounds good. You're the instructor. Your rules." I said, closing the door behind me. Nice fellows. I wondered what their story was.

I went to the Aucoin residence and knocked again. Mr. Aucoin answered.

"Everything okay with the room, sonny?"

"Yeah, everything's just great. I was wondering why the kitchen wasn't open."

"Well, my wife and I are up in age, and neither of us are terrific cooks. We don't know anything about running an Inn, and if we did, we probably wouldn't on account of our age and what goes into that kind of business." he answered.

"Basil, who is that?" a female voice called from inside.

"Just a tenant, Sybil. I'm talking business with him." he said at the disembodied voice.

"I'd like to rent it, Mr. Aucoin. The kitchen that is." I said.

"Sure, it'd be 60 silvers a month."

"I don't quite have that much on me. But, if you let me open the kitchen back up, I can have your money within a month, maybe even the second months rent by the 1st, as well. You and your wife can come over and eat dinner for free, any evening you wish." I told him.

"Hmmm. Let me go talk to my wife. Sybil gets awfully sore when I do things behind her back. I'll be right back." He went inside.

He came back a few minutes later.

"You've got a deal sonny. Hope you can cook as good as you negotiate. What was your name anyway?"

"Lunasa Faust. My mother and I own and run the Faust Haus Inn over in Willowsby. I don't think we'll have any problems with the kitchen." We closed the deal with a handshake and I headed to the Sheriff's Office. Meistersson was still sitting, and Otto was still playing with his "yo-yo".

"Mr. Faust, looking for any particular stores or anything in Spielburg?" he inquired.

"Yes sir, actually. Is there a shopkeeper named Zara around here?"

"Of course, she runs the magic shop. It's right around that corner. Can't miss it. It's the place that looks like a Wizard would set up shop there."

"Thank you kindly, Sheriff."

I set out in that direction. He wasn't joking about the shop facade. It was creepy looking and had a frickin' eyeball mounted above the door that just followed you where ever you went. I walked around the entire clearing just to test the eye out, and yeah, it followed, keeping the same relative speed I moved at. I even jumped up and down, and the iris bounced with me. Gotta get me one those for Faust Haus. I walked under the eyeball and into the store. The inside of the shop was clearly run by a Wizard, best as I could tell. Tim had to keep appearances, so a lot of this crazy stuff would put the whole kibosh on his whole registration refusal. I saw a winged demonic looking creature on an elevation, eyeing me intently. Then, with a loud thunderous noise and a magicy flash, an exotic beautiful woman appeared. If this is Zara, she certainly has a flair for theatrics. She looked down at me from the elevated pentacle she appeared on.

"I am Zara and this is my familiar, Damiano. This is my shop, for those who specialize in magic. State your busin-where did you get that pin?" she suddenly asked, stopping in the middle of her opening pitch.

"It was loaned to me by my friend Tim, to help aid me in my journey." I explained.

"And what journey is that?"

"I'm seeking Devon Aidendale. As it turns out I'm a little late in that endeavor."

"Indeed you are. He saved this valley and moved on to further heroics elsewhere." she said, reiterating what the others told me. "I sense you have the gift of magic. Are you here to do business?"

"I would, once I drum up the money. I'm a little lacking in spells it would seem. My business with you is that of a courier. I have a letter for you, from my friend Tim."

"I'm intrigued by this, considering I've never heard of a wizard by the name of...Tim. Perhaps the letter will shed some light on this conundrum."

I handed over the letter. She broke the seal and began reading. When she was done, she turned back to me and spoke.

"Tell me your friend Tim's surname, if you know it." she said.

"Oberonus." at which she let out a haughty laugh when I told her.

"And tell me, why does Zerisi Oberonus use the name 'Tim' now?" she asked

"I didn't know his name was Zerisi." Tim's just full of surprises, I pondered. "So you know him, then?"

"Yes, he's my 1st cousin on the human side of my family. If I appear young in appearance to you, it's because I am half-Fae and half-human. He is but 5 years younger than I."

"Is that how you recognized the pin?"

"That pin was once, long ago, the standard graduation keepsake from WIT. I was his first mentor, and then later, his WIT sponsor, and the navigational sensory magic imbued within it was my enchantment. WIT no longer gives out those pins, so you shouldn't expect one should you attend and attain Wizard status. Where did you travel from?" she explained and inquired.

"Willowsby."

"So that's where Zerisi's been hiding out all these years. He no longer answers WIT summons and communications. That also explains why he goes by an alias. I'm aware of the laws in Willowsby and Zerisi's aversion to mundane world regulations. Why he would settle in Willowsby is beyond me." she said, looking off into what looked like a portal into snow covered mountains completely elsewhere.

"Well, are there any messages you wish me to deliver back, Zara?" I asked.

"No. I sense that you have a long journey ahead of you. Now that I know where Zerisi is, I can teleport or telepath to Zerisi directly, should I wish to talk to him for any reason. Right now, it's consolation enough to know my cousin is safe. How many spells do you know, neophyte?"

"Two, so far. Light and Open."

"Then I shall double the amount to aid you in your journey, and to repay you for safely delivering Zerisi's communication." she put her hands out, palms up, and in them with a flash of light appeared a scroll in each hand. She then handed the scrolls to me.

I read them both. I now had Flame Dart and Fetch to add to my repertoire. I just realized I learned more spells in the span of a week than the past 10 years. A guy could get used to this.

"Thank you Zara. You humble me with your generosity. I should take my leave." I said, thinking to deliver the Sheinerbane letter to Wolfgang.

"Very well. If you go out into the valley, be wary of monsters. They will always be here, regardless of the lack of an ogress witch and the events that have rendered the brigands impotent in their motivations. Farewell, Lunasa Faust."

"I was rude in not introducing myself earlier and I apologize, but I remember not telling you my name. Can you can detect my name using magic?" I asked, wondering how many spells there really are to learn.

"No, that's practically impossible and a waste of mana. Zerisi mentioned you in his letter. He thinks very highly of you." she replied.

"Oh, cool." Oh, That Tim of mine. "Farewell, for now, Zara."

And with that, she disappeared in a magical flash of light, leaving me in the room with Damiano. He had a calmer disposition about me after Zara and I had a chat.

"Nice meeting you, Damiano." I said, walking out.

He replied back in a language I didn't understand in a course hiss-like voice. I assume he was saying 'goodbye' or something along those lines. Once outside, I walked over to the Adventurer's Guildhall. I spotted it earlier when I was playing with Zara's shop-eyeball. Walking in, I spied an old man on a chair snoring, warming himself near a cheery fire. I cleared my throat, hoping he'd awaken. He didn't.

"Wolfgang?" I said, at an audible volume. He started to awaken.

"Wha, what? So there I was with Shultz when the cheetaur comes barreling down at us. I said to Shultz that I'm getting the claws this ti-"

"Are you Wolfgand Abenteur?" I interrupted.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, that's me. Are you here for the Cider Festival, too?"

"No sir, I actually have a message from Rolfe Sheinerbane of Willowsby for you."

"Ahhh! Rolfe! My dear brother in law, I'll take that, son." He said, taking the letter I had just outstretched to him. "I'll read it in a little while. Maybe you should sign the logbook. For a messenger, you sure look the part of an adventurer." He said, eyeing my gladius, Sheinerbane curved dagger and the crossbow.

"Thanks, I think I'll do that."

I went over to the logbook and looked over the names. Beneath Devon's usual flourish, I saw 'Elsa Von Spielburg'. Hmmm, from Brigand Captain to hero, just add dispel potion. Underneath hers were the names 'L. Greenleaf' and 'G. Gloinson'. Looks like my rental status is in good company for now. I signed the logbook without a flourish. I noticed the bulletin board and looked over it. The Healer seems to be looking for potion components. And a gold ring she lost. That'll get me a little startup money, I'm sure. I saw the old reward missives for the Baron's children, barely legible now. There was also something about bringing the Brigand Warlock and Brigand Leader to justice. Lucrative, if Devon hadn't already taken care of all that. There was also one more bulletin, newer than the others. It read:

Kaspar's Dry Goods now carries arrows, bolts, and maps. We also buy used weapons. We also buy objects of interest from the abandoned Brigand Fort. Inquire within.

That might come in handy. I turned around and Wolfgang had fallen asleep again. I quietly let myself out and headed over to the Farmer's Market I had noticed, when going back and forth between the Aucoin residence and the Weekly Inn I now call it, since the place didn't have a sign or a name to it. Behind the counter was a pretty centaur. I saw an assortment of seasonal veggies and fruits. I perused the wares and the centaur spoke up.

"Anything in particular you're looking for, sir? Alpinehurst Farmer's Mart is here to handle all your produce needs." she said.

"Nah, I'm kinda browsing and forming a dish in my head as it would be, based off the ingredients."

"Oh, you cook?"

"Yeah, I help run an Inn in Willowsby." I answered. "I've been cooking and brewing beer since I was 10."

"So nice to meet a man who knows how to cook. What's your name?" she inquired with a smile.

"Lunasa Faust. And you?" I grinned.

"My name's Hilde. Hilde Pferdefedern."

"Really? That's a beautiful name you got, ma'am." I was starting to wonder how many people name their daughters and weapons 'Hilde'. I looked over the veggies some more. Broccoli, cabbage, carrots, chard, cucumbers, eggplant, assorted greens, garlic, green onions, potatoes, and assorted berries were all to be had. Ahh, summertime.

"I'll be right back, Hilde." I went to the Weekly Inn and grabbed a basket I spotted in the kitchen, returning to the Farmer's Market. I grabbed some potatoes, broccoli, green onions, carrots, and eggplant. The basket was almost full. Once done, I said "Okay how much for all this?"

She looked over the haul and said, "11 silvers."

"You got a deal, Hilde. Thanks a lot." and grabbed my basket. I had a good bit of veggies for the larder now.

"Hope to see you again soon, Mr. Faust. Thanks for your business." said Hilde. I think she liked me.

"Don't worry, you will." I said walking back to the Weekly Inn.

I put the veggies away and began exploring the town. I was getting low on money, but I think I can regenerate some back between getting the kitchen up and running, hunting, and fetching components; none of which was foreign territory to me. I figured I'd check out Kaspar's another time; I had enough bolts and no used weapons to sell, but I do want to check out his stuff. I continued down and found the tavern. Past the tavern the street narrowed a little and I could hear hammers, saws, and the sounds of manual industry down that way. I'll have to check that out another day, too, much like the bakery and butcher I saw en route. I entered the tavern. Damn place reeked of old beer and hidden shames. Sheinerbane would shut me down if I ran my bar like this little shithole. There was a creature, not unlike Otto, but meaner looking to the left, standing over what seemed to be a hatch in the floor. Other than the guy passed out at the bar, I was the only other inhabitant besides the bartender. I walked up to the bar and some mean looking dude with an unsufferable-looking bowl-haircut walked to me from behind the counter.

"Whaddaya need, bub?" he said in a voice gruffier than he looked.

"Whatcha got, bub?" I replied.

"Ale, one silver. Troll Sweat, 5 silvers. Dragon's Breath, 25 silvers."

"I'll take the ale, then."

"One well aged house brew, comin' up." he went to go get the ale. He came back and I put down a silver.

I tried the ale. It was the worst thing I ever drank. It was shittier than worst. As a brewmeister, I felt insulted and violated by this atrocity. I called the barkeep back over.

"You call this shit 'ale', pal? I want my damn silver back." I told him.

"All sales final, buddy." he shot back.

"Oh fuck this. This is bullshit. Gimme my silver back asshole."

"You better watch your mouth in here, Herr Connosieur. We don't take too kindly to types like you coming in here flapping their gums and talking shit about our ale..." he said, getting visibly angered.

"Yeah, well, I brewed better beer when I was 11. You're a fully grown man. What the hell is your excuse? This ale is SHIT!" I said, doubling down in my sentiments.

"If you don't get the hell outta here, I'm gone take you out to the alley and ugly up that green-eyed pretty boy face of yours, asshole!" he said, startin to come from behind the counter.

"Oh, I will fuck you up and that yodeled-in bowl haircut of yours. You wanna fight me over this, do it here, ya little bitch!" At this point I was livid.

"Not in here, pal, Erana's spell won't let it happen."

"Who or what the fuck is an Erana? What's with everyone in the town with that fuckin' word? You trying to pussy out, ya little shit?!" I exclaimed.

"I ain't a damn tour guide. You really wanna fight, we step in the alleyway and go. I'd love to see what what a welp like you can do." he said, his arms folded.

"Fine, we'll do shit your way, barback." I said.

"Barback, huh? I'm gonna enjoy this." And with that, we stepped outside. I removed my pack and weapons and put them on a barrel in the alley. Sam, the panhandler I saw earlier sat against the wall, wondering what was going on. Once I was ready, Barkeep said, "Well, I'm right here, what do you wanna do?"

We circled each other, eyeing one another up all steely eyed for a few seconds. Then we got started. This guy wasn't bad. He hit pretty hard, too. Sam got frightened and ran off. Unfortunately for Barkeep, I hit just as hard and was a little more nimble than he. He got the upper hand for a little while, but overswung at a key moment. I took the opening and got the drop on him. Then I just lit his ass up like a winter bonfire. He took the hits well, but I threw a haymaker that knocked him into the town wall behind him, and he hit the back of his head against the granite. He went down like in a crumpled heap, groaning in pain. I went over to my things and reequipped everything. I lit my pipe and wondered if he was dead. He wasn't. He got on his feet and shook his head a little. This guys was actually fairly tough. What he didn't know was, I'd been dealing with barfights since I was around 13. By age 15, I was mopping the floor with men in their 20s at half their size. But Barkeep made me earn this one, I'll give him that. Barkeep looked at me a little confused. Maybe he wasn't used to getting his ass whooped. He was a good brawler, so maybe he's used to winning, I thought. He reached into his pocket and flipped over a silver.

"You got balls kid. I ain't gotten knocked around like that in a long time. You ain't bad at all. If you ever brew any of that beer you talked about around here, lemme give it a try. If it beats that swill I serve to my customers, I might buy some and have more in the way of customers after that." he remarked, rubbing blood off of his face. He then outstretched his hand and said, "We okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. I'll see what I can do about that. You need a smoke? Might make you feel better after that." I offered him my pipe.

"You know what, I'd like that." He took a good long puff. Then coughed, not unlike Jee did earlier. "God damn! That's some strong shit there. I'm okay after that one. I do feel a little better though. Thanks. For the fight and the smoke. You're welcome in the Aces and Eights Tavern anytime, pal. What's your name?" he asked.

"Lunasa Faust. You?"

"Most people call me Barkeep. My name's Dieter Wagner, just keep it to yourself. I got a reputation to keep around here."

"Your secrets safe with me Barkeep. You know where I can get a lockpick around here? I doubt that's a sundry available at the Kaspar's Dry Goods." I asked, taking advantage of the post-fight rapport.

"I might, but I'll have to ask my boss first. Get back to me another day. I'll see what I can do." he said.

"Thanks for checking, Barkeep. I'll be seeing you."

"Nice fightin' ya Faust. We should box again sometime. I love a challenge, and there ain't much around here anymore. I damn sure ain't going out to the woods at night to box a troll. There's a challenge, and then there's suicide, and I gotta business to run." And with that he went up the alley and back into the bar.

At this point, Sam scampered back up, asking if it was safe in the alley now. I told him it was. Then he asked for some silver. I put the hard fought-over silver back in my pocket and spoke.

"No, unless you wanna fight me for it." I said, knowing he saw most of the fight from a distance and then eavesdropped on the post-fight chat Dieter and I had.

"No! I don't need money that bad. Anyone who can humble the bartender at fisticuffs is not someone I wish to fight!" he said, nervously.

"Good, cause I already put my gear on. I'll tell you what I can give you for free, though."

"What's that?"

"A job. You heard what the the Sheriff told you earlier, and he's right. I'll give you an opportunity to get yourself outta this mess." I said. "I'll even train you. I could use the the help and you could use the money. What do you say?"

He thought about it for a second. Ahh, the look of soul-searching on the human face. It never gets old, yet always seems new each time. Then, I noticed a faint glimmer of ambition form in his eyes. He came to a decision.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I never seen anyone fight like that over one silver. I sure as hell don't want to earn it that way. I'd wind up dead. Maybe work ain't such a bad idea, for now." he finally concluded.

"I'll be in touch within the next couple of days. Here's a ration, try to get your strength up. I'll need your body and mind in the trim." I said, tossing a ration over to him.

"Will do boss. What sort of business is this, anyway?" He asked as I started walk out of the alley. I turned around.

"It's a restaurant. Very profitable, and you won't go hungry working for me. That I can assure you." I exited the alley and headed back to the Inn. By then, it was about an hour after noontide. No one in the common area this time. I went to my room and drank one of the Stamina potions Tim provided and was ready to go back in action. I checked over my crossbow, and checked my bolt-ammo. I ate a ration and went out to the woods.

After about half an hour, I had tracked a saurus back to a whole den of them. I chambered ol' Hilde and fired away. I downed about 4 of them before they realized what direction the bolts were coming from. Three started to rush in my direction. I was too close to rechamber, so I cast Flame Dart a few times and killed another. Two left. I drew my gladius and went to town on the first one. The other one flanked me and bit me on the ass. Angered, I slashed at him and he ran off creating distance. I finished off the other one quickly. The last one ran back and I sidestepped him, and thrusted, hitting a main vein in his neck. I harvested all 7 tails and headed back. Good thing I had that pin Tim gave me. Sun was setting and without it, it would have taken a little longer to get back.

I got back to the Inn and cast Light in the kitchen. I slaughtered and cleaned the sauri tails, hung all but one onto the preserve hooks in the pantry. I started slicing up the tail when I heard a knock at the double door.

"Come." I said, still slicing.

"Hey lad, is the restaurant already open?" said Jee, walking in, impressed at the new spread of foodstuffs.

"No, I'm just getting set up. You looking to get a meal in?" I asked.

"If it's not too much trouble. Elle, Ali, and I would love a nice home cooked meal. We've got money. It's just, I'm running low on meat to roast and the same thing has gotten old, Elle is sick of his elf-bread, and Ali has been eating Kaspar's iron rations for days. This is the first "Inn" I've stayed in that doesn't have beer, ale, or food." he said.

"Yeah, we can do that. Do me a favor and see if the Aucoins want some supper. I could use the feedback from them, too." I said, thinly chopping tail pieces.

"Will do, chef. This means a lot after the past week." he said, heading back out.

"I know what you mean, Jee. I know what you mean." I said to myself, finishing the first tail. I got some coal going in the stove and some wood burning in the oven and then thin-sliced the second tail. Two tails is practically a feast for 6 total people. Any leftover pieces that aren't cooked on the stove can be dried into jerky.

Once the fires were fully going, I put 6 potatoes into the oven. then, I chopped the assorted veggies I bought and started roasting them in the oven and got the Saurus Tail Schnitzel going in the pan. I hadn't gotten butter yet, but I found some olive oil in the back of the larder. Once the meat and veggies were done, I put them to warm in a more forward area of the oven near the oven-portal. Once the potatoes were baked, I put them near the other items. The dish was complete. Saurus Tail Schnitzeland garlic, with roasted carrots, broccoli, and eggplant, and a baked potato with green onions for each diner. I went out into the common area. All 3 tenants and the Aucoins were in attendance.

"So you all hungry yet?" I asked the collective patrons. To which I received a resounding yes.

I went in and brought everything out, laying it out family style, so each could get however much they respectively wanted. I then brought out plates, utensils, a small bowl of salt, and salted the tops of all dishes and drizzled some olive oil onto the baked potatoes and bid them to enjoy it. I went back into the kitchen to soak my cookware in the sink, opening the spout on the free-flowing gutter of steadily running water for the soaking process. I washed my hands and went out and took a seat at the table. I plated up and dug in. After a few bites, Elle spoke up.

"Lunasa, this is the best food I've eaten in a year." he said between bites.

"Thanks Elle. I'll have some help in the next day or 2, so it might go fairly smoother next time." I replied, noticing that Jee was entranced in the meal and too busy to talk.

"It's quite good. I'm so glad my husband made the right choice giving you a chance, Mr. Faust. Bravo. I'm sure you'll do quite well for yourself here in Spielburg." Sybil Aucoin said.

"Please Sybil, you'll embarass me." Basil said to her.

"Thanks ma'am. You're too kind. For now, all I'll be set up to do is dinner, but maybe that'll change as I get more help." I responded.

"This is-ah some really good grub, boss. Shema would-ah be very happy to know her old kitchen is in-ah good hands." Ali said. "By the way, I'm Ali Chica, I'm here to peddle my wares at the-ah Cider Festival."

"Nice to meet you Ali. I'm Lunasa Faust."

"Oh, I-ah know, boss. I only met one man who does this well his first day in town." he replied, and went back to his meal.

Everyone finished their respective meals, turned into their rooms, and the Aucoins made their way home. They left money on the table. I don't know who left how much, but there were 7 gold coins on the table. That'll move the restaurant along greatly in terms of sourcing material. I picked it up and marveled at the generosity of people who simply wanted a decent meal. I took the leftovers in and soaked the dishes. I gathered the leftovers and made a plate. I went outside and found Sam outside his alleyway.

"Boss, don't go into that alley." he said to me pensively. I noticed a flickering light in the alley, but didn't pay it any mind at the time. "Don't do it."

"Hell with the alley, Sam, I was looking for you. Here's a taste of what's to come. Eat up." I said, handing him the plate.

"Oh wow, thanks, I haven't had a hot meal in a long time." He said, graciously taking the plate.

"Good. It'll help you bring your health back up. I'll check on you tomorrow; I need to get some damn sleep. Good night, Sam."

"You too boss." He ravenously went into his rarely-happens hot meal as I walked back to the Inn.

I did the dishes and got the kitchen cleaned up. Then I took a bath. I'm glad the Aucoins provided bathing facilities. I really needed it today. Between the journey, all the walking around, that fight with Dieter, and then finishing it off with work I normally do in Willowsby, I was a little gamey to say the least. As I drifted off to sleep that night, I went over my next set of moves in Spielburg and just how the hell I was going to make it to Shapeir. Worries to tackle tomorrow. I faded into a deep sleep on the comfy featherdown mattress in my room and dreamed of a more two-legged Hilde that didn't shoot bolts from her. The sleep was very healing. Good thing. Some gut part of me told me I'd have an even bigger day tomorrow.


End file.
